


Find a different Morty, this one is mine.

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Morty Smith, Innocent Morty, Jealous Rick Sanchez, M/M, Summer ships it, flirty waitress, rick is mad, summer knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: Rick takes his Grandchildren to get some of the best ice cream in the multiverse but when a waitress keeps hitting on Morty and Summer finds out they get more than they bargained for.Happy Halloween :)





	Find a different Morty, this one is mine.

It was a Saturday morning and of course the dysfunctional Smith family were still fast asleep. Other than Summer who was pacing the kitchen screaming into her phone. 

"Fuck you Brad!" She shouted, waking Rick from his drunken slumber. He fell asleep in the late hours of the morning on the couch, in a drunken state.

"S-summer shut the fuck u-ughh-p" Rick snapped. 

"Grandpa Rick Brad broke up with me for another girl, because her breasts are fucking huge! Why can't I look like that!?" Summer yelled, after she had hung up. Tears started flowing but Rick just took a swig from his flask and created a portal, he went through but it remained open. Summer didn't follow. She just took some tissues and calmed herself down. 

Rick returned seconds later a little more awake. 

"Summer I-I programmed your dick-head ex to see a hippos ball sac every time he looks at anyone's breasts. Other than yours." Rick explained, Summer looked at him with wide, thankful eyes and flew herself into him, thanking him. 

"Woah, Rick handing out hugs?" Morty asked as he stumbled down the stairs yawning. Summer laughed, looking at Rick and seeing he wasn't really hugging her, he was just kinda stood there in annoyance as she clung to him. 

"No Morty UGHH. Summer do you want to come with Morty and I today since Brad clearly cancelled?" Rick asked and Summer nodded happily. Morty wanted his sister to be happy so he was more than okay with her joining them today. He didn't mind sharing Rick for one day. 

"Come on Kiddo's" Rick said as he pulled out his portal gun and typed in some co-ordinates. When the portal appeared Rick entered it first, Morty and Summer following. 

"Grandpa Rick, where are we?" Summer asked. 

"We're at Butthole Ice Cream's!!" Morty answered before Rick could. 

"Where?" Summer asks, slightly disgusted. 

"Only the b-UGH-est ice cream in the Multi verse S-summer" Rick informs her. Morty and Rick look at each other before running inside, Summer following behind, looking around at the new surroundings.

Rick, Morty and Summer all dart to the corner back table. The alien restaurant wasn't too busy, there was only a few people here, two purple skinned humanoids that looked as if they were on a date sat in the other corner, and a few other peaceful looking aliens. 

A few seconds later when the waitress noticed that they were here, she came over with a big, fake smile plastered on her face. 

"What can I get you?" She asked, she was around sixteen maybe, she had brown hair and appeared to be human, interesting, Morty thought. 

"We will take three of your best ice creams please" Morty asked her kindly when nobody else spoke. Rick was too busy glaring at the way she was twirling her hair around her fingers and staring at Morty with wanting eyes and Summer didn't have a clue where they were so she didn't want to make any decisions. 

"Sure thing sweetie" She said with an accent you expect can only say 'Sugar' and other sweet things and that annoyed Rick even more. 

"How much are they?" Morty asked. 

"It's on me, honey" She winked. 'What's with the fucking nicknames?' Rick thought angrily to himself. 

"Gees, thanks" Morty said in utter obliviousness of course and Summer snorted into her arm trying to hold back a laugh. Then she noticed how angry Rick looked as he glared at the waitress. 

"Grandpa Rick? Are you okay? You look like you're gonna take over the government again" Summer says in a sarcastic yet caring tone. 

"I'm fine S-Summer" Rick says bluntly, still glaring through the waitress, who glares back. Just in a less intimidating way. She finally leaves to go get the ice creams. 

"What's wrong Rick?" Morty says, placing his hand comfortingly on his Grandfathers thigh under the table. Rick finally snaps back into it. 

"She's just too f-flirt-Ughh-y" Rick said in annoyance, and Morty blushed realising that Rick is jealous. 

"Isn't it hilarious, and Morty is so oblivious" Summer said in hysterics. 

The waiter came back soon after, holding three ice creams expertly. She gave one to Summer and Rick, slightly disregarding them. Then she gave Morty all her attention as she handed him his slowly. 

When she finally gave him it he sighed and thanked her, she handed him a piece of paper with numbers written on it. 

"My number, call me. I get off work at 5pm" The waitress said to Morty. 

"Oh, I, I'm not exactly umm-" Morty started awkwardly. Summer kicked him under the table as if to say something like "go with it, she's pretty" 

"He doesn't want your fucking number. He wants ice cream." Rick spits at her, eyes darting at her as if he's about to devour her or slice her head off. He looks violent basically, Summer thinks he looks terrifying. 

Morty, well Morty thinks he looks abnormally hot. 

"He took my number, isn't it about time you know? Bite the dust?" She says sarcastically. Summer gasps and Rick glares harder. 

"Isn't it about time you go and serve someone else? You know, and do your job?" Morty asked her, she realised that there was quite a big line forming and thanked Morty for the reminder as she headed off towards them. 

"Jesus she's annoying" Morty said and Summer laughed in agreement. Rick just remained mad, very mad. 

"She needs to s-stay away from what doesn't belong to her" Rick said in a dangerous tone. 

"Calm down Rick, it's not as if I like her. You know I don't" Morty said in assurance, Rick relaxed slightly. 

"This ice cream sure is delicious. We should come here more often." Summer says as she shoves most of her ice cream in her mouth. Morty nods in agreement, unable to talk since he's done the exact same as Summer. 

"Can I get you anything else?" The annoyingly pushy waitress asks as she makes her way towards them, again. 

"No, we're fine" Morty answers for them all. 

"Yeah, you are fine" She says in a failed attempt at flirting with him. 

"Exactly, he's also not yours so f-fuck off" Rick says in a territorial way. 

"He will be" She says through a smirk. 

"Wanna' bet?" Rick challenges before pulling Morty by the hem of his t-shirt towards him and into his lap. He then tilts Morty's head back so he reveals his entire neck. 

Rick kisses an area of his neck, just under his jaw and swirls his tongue around it. Then he bites down slightly, tongue moving in circular motions on Morty's skin as Rick sucks on it. 

After a purple mark appears he moves on, satisfied with his work. He moves his face in front of Morty and plants his lips on his grandsons. He tugs on his hair and the moan Morty let's out is just an invitation, Rick slides his tongue into Morty's mouth and traces the top of it. 

When they break apart for air, they realise what they just done. 

The waitress was gaping at them, shocked and jealous. Summer was looking at them in a mix of shock, annoyance and the "I knew it" face that she pulls too often for Morty's liking, since he'd rather she wasn't always right. 

"Get your own Morty, this one is mine" Rick growled. 

"I fucking knew it"


End file.
